Nightmare
by Shadow Silvertongue
Summary: Ophelia is a psychic girl living in the year 2023, she found Innocence which enhanced her powers. She then has a vision about the Black Order & the Clan of Noah. Miranda found out that Time Record allows her to travel in time. What happens next? R&R *ON HOLD*


**Nightmare**

**A/N: I do not own DGM. The OC's and plotline are mine though. **

**Chapter 1**

_25__th__ May 2023_

Waking in a cold sweat and breathing hard I realised that I had just had a nightmare, it wasn't that bad but since I was a clairvoyant it was difficult for me as any dream or nightmare I had was actually a vision, something that would come true within the next coming months. I didn't want this nightmare to come true but I knew that it was futile, it would come true whether I wanted it to or not. I started to try and even out my breathing and relax a bit. Now I mentioned before that I was a clairvoyant, however I am not your average clairvoyant nor am I a charlatan. My powers are real. I keep crystals around my room to protect me and help relax me. I also wear a special necklace made from a green substance I found when searching for more crystals. The green substance had managed to transform into a necklace. It was a red, silver and black cross. I stood and touched my necklace for reassurance. I also have two red crosses on my wrists that look like tattoos from far away but are more like scars. I had done some research the previous night when I had seen a demon looking at my necklace with a hunger. I had reached out telepathically and all I heard was the word _"INNOCENCE!"_ I had retracted my mind to myself again and flicked my hand in its direction, it then promptly exploded. It had had a skin of a human but I knew it wasn't.

I got dressed into my school uniform which consisted of a grey skirt which hung at mid-thigh, a white cap-sleeve tee and a grey vest/waistcoat. I also wore a pair of white gloves to hide the scars on my wrists and black heels with white knee-length socks. My black hair was always tied up until I had it cut in a stylish cut to just below my jawline. I quickly grabbed my bag and loaded my books into it before heading downstairs for breakfast which I could smell cooking. My brother Chris had taken care of me since our parents had died in a car accident almost eight years ago. Now I was almost eighteen and was in my final year of high school. I had had my necklace and scars for nearing ten years, it had only been four years after my parents had died that I found the green piece of gem in the yard which had glowed brightly, I had taken it back to my room and put it in under my pillow. I woke the next morning to find that my necklace had changed into the red, black and silver cross that I now wore.

"Good morning brother." I said cheerfully when I got to the kitchen

"Good morning Ophelia. I hope you're hungry, I made pancakes this morning." Chris replied

"Ooh, yum. Of course I am hungry, when am I not?" I grinned

"Hardly ever, little sister. You gobble up everything I make." Chris chuckled

"Well yeah, of course I do and it's only because you make the best food ever." I replied

"Yes I know. I do have a Diploma in Culinary Arts you know." He grinned

"Yeah I know, you are forever mentioning it to me." I replied with a roll of my eyes

"I packed your lunch for you. Just put it into your bag then eat your breakfast and I will drop you off at school." He said

"Ok then brother. Oh uhmm, Chris? Have you heard of an organisation called the _Black Order_? Or the group of people that fight them called the _Clan of Noah_?" I asked carefully

"No I haven't, did you have one of your visions again Ophelia?" he replied

"Yes, I did. I think it somehow relates to my scars and necklace. I saw a group of people. A majority of them were scientists but a few of them had some kind of powers or weapons with powers like what I can do with my necklace or wrists. There was a red-head named Lavi, an old man who resembled a panda who was named Bookman, a couple of girls one with long green-black hair whose name is Lenalee and another with short black hair whose name is Miranda, a kid with white hair and a scar whose name was Allen, a guy with blue-black hair named Yuu Kanda. There was a man named Krory and another man named Noise Marie. And from what I saw there were maybe four or five others who looked like higher ups, maybe generals. I didn't get their names though. It was in the past too, but they found a way to come here. And this _Clan of Noah_ followed them bringing these machines called _Akuma_ with them and the akuma and Clan of Noah attacked but that's where the vision ended." I explained

"Oh, I see. Well I shall do some research with Tristan today while you're at school and see what we can come up with." He said

"Ok then brother. Thank you for doing this for me." I replied gratefully

"You're welcome Ophelia. Now finish your breakfast, I'll drop you off at school in fifteen minutes." Chris said as he pulled out his phone

"Yes brother."

**XXX**

_Meanwhile…_

_**Black Order **__25__th__ May (some time in the 1800's. Roughly anyway)_

Walking down the hall towards the library Miranda thought to herself about the sudden discovery of her newest power. She was going to tell Lavi first as she trusted him, Allen and Lenalee the most. She had asked Bookman where she might find the trio and he had told her that Lavi was in the library and Lenalee had Allen with her taking coffee around the Science department.

"Hey, uhmm, Lavi, can I tell you something? It's a-about my I-Innocence." She said as she approached Lavi

"Oh? And what about your innocence is that you wanted to tell me?" he replied with a smirk

"O-Oh, I didn't mean _that_ type L-Lavi!" Miranda complained as she turned bright red

"Hmm, oops my bad." He chuckled, "So what is it about Time Record that you need to tell me?"

"Oh, I f-found it has another power that I wasn't aware of before. You know that it can freeze time and heal people and things too. This new power allows me to travel in time, whether it is to the past or future. I accidentally travelled to the future but only by a few hours and then came back again." She explained, gaining a little bit of confidence

"Oh that _is very_ interesting. Why did you tell me about this first and not Komui?"

"O-oh, uhmm it's because I trust you, Allen and Lenalee more than the other people." She answered flushing pink

"Really? I'm honoured." Lavi replied in surprise

"I wanted to tell you three first before I told Komui."

"I know, come on we'll go and find Lenalee and Allen." He said

"Ok then, oh and Lavi?"

"Yes Miranda?"

"Thank you for being so supportive."

"You're very welcome. I'm your friend, remember and friends are always there for each other." Lavi responded with a smile

Lavi and Miranda worked their way from the Library to the Science Department where they found both Allen and Lenalee taking round trays of coffee to everybody.

"Hey Lenalee, Allen, come over here!" Lavi called

"Hey Lavi, Miranda, what's happening?" Allen replied as he and Lenalee approached

"Miranda wanted to tell you guys about the new power of her Innocence before she told Komui." Lavi snickered

Poor Miranda blushed furiously before Lenalee promptly slapped Lavi upside the head with her infamous clipboard, which suddenly appeared out of nowhere and then disappeared again. Allen tried his best not start laughing but couldn't help the grin that broke out on his face.

"Oh, I am so sorry Miranda. You know what Lavi and Allen are like." Lenalee apologised on behalf of the boys who had stupid grins on their faces. She threw them both a glare which threatened them both with a clipboard upside the head and a kick on the head if they didn't behave.

"So what was it you wanted to tell us Miranda?" Allen asked carefully

"O-oh uhmm, I found out that I could time travel with Time Record. I wanted to tell you guys first before I told anyone else because I trust you the most." Miranda replied

"Oh that is really cool. We should go and see Komui." Lenalee replied giving Miranda a quick hug

The group walked quickly through the Science Department and out to Komui's office. Lenalee made sure to bring him some more coffee. They opened the door to Komui's office and were greeted by the usual mess of paper on the floor. They approached the desk where Komui sat with his head on the desk, asleep for probably the millionth time that week. Lenalee, Miranda and Lavi sat on the couch while Allen was forced to wake Komui up.

"Komui, Lenalee and Lavi are kissing in front of your desk." He whispered with a quick smirk toward the two that were mentioned.

Suddenly Komui jolted awake and started howling the usual before focusing on the exorcists who were sitting on the couch in front of his desk. Lenalee calmly got up and gave Komui his coffee before returning to the couch and sitting on Lavi's lap for a few minutes just to spite her brother. She grinned at Lavi, Allen and Komui giving Lavi a kiss which caused Komui to spit out the mouthful of coffee he had in his mouth. Luckily Lenalee whipped out her clipboard and whacked Komui upside the head before he could get out his weapons to torture Lavi with.

"Now, now brother don't go hurting my Lavi." She said giggling while Lavi blushed and grinned

Lenalee sat next to Lavi who put his arm around her shoulders and Lenalee snuggled into him. Allen, Miranda and Komui looked at the two in shock and surprise before Allen and Miranda started laughing.

"Now, Miranda has something to tell you which is the main reason we came here." Allen replied after he had calmed down from his laughing fit.

"Ok, go ahead Miranda, I'm all ears." Komui said while throwing glares at Lavi and pleading looks at Lenalee

"Ok sir. Uhmm, I was just sitting in my room and I discovered that Time Record allowed me to travel in time. I accidentally did so and went to the future by a couple of hours and then came back again. I thought this might be a more useful ability for me to help around the Black Order. Maybe we could find new exorcists or Innocence in the future and then bring them back here." Miranda explained with a small nervous smile.

"Oh, Miranda that is absolutely wonderful news. It would definitely be useful in finding more exorcists to help us win the war." Komui said no longer paying any attention to Lavi and Lenalee, now completely focused on Miranda.

Suddenly Reever burst into the room and, panting, made his way over to Komui's desk. Komui looked at him and frowned.

"What is it Reever?"

"Sir, we found something that you may want to look at immediately. And it might be relevant to whatever these exorcists came to tell you." Reever said eventually after catching his breath

"Ok then, let's go you lot." Komui replied getting up and walking out of the room

Allen and Miranda followed Komui and Reever while Lavi and Lenalee slowed their pace to talk quietly between themselves.

"Lenalee what was all that about, back in your brother's office?" Lavi asked quietly

"Oh uhmm, it was partly because I wanted to let brother know that I do what I want and not even he can stop me and the other part was because I, uhmm, I actually really like you." Lenalee replied blushing

"Ah, I see. You realise that a Bookman can't get involved in a relationship no matter how much they might want to yet you continue to follow the desires of your heart. Truth be told, I actually feel the same way about you." Lavi said smiling

"Oh, Lavi." She sighed hugging him tightly then promptly planting a kiss on his lips which was returned tenfold.

"Come on, we better catch up with the others. Oh and we can't let the Panda know about this either." Lavi said breaking the kiss off.

"Yeah that would be a good idea, on both counts." Lenalee replied

They ran to catch up to the rest of their group which was just turning the corner into the Science Department. The duo quickly caught up to the group and they continued walking over to where Reever had been working with a couple of other scientists, namely Johnny and Tapp.

"Ok Reever, so what is going on that might be relevant to Miranda's Time Record?" Komui asked

"Well sir, we were using the computer systems to try and find more Innocence around the world and something actually popped up. It is here in Europe but it's not here if you know what I mean sir." Reever replied

"No, I don't. Care to explain Reever?"

"Well, this Innocence was found with an accommodator already. It was found today but in the future. This piece of Innocence was found on _25__th__ May 2023_. The first bit is today but the year is just over one hundred or so years in the future. We have the exact address too and the amount of people living there. In fact we have every detail we could find about these two people." Reever explained

"Hmm, that is very interesting. Well, it looks like three of you and Kanda have a mission. Miranda go and get Kanda. He should be in the cafeteria around about this time of day. Send him to my office. Lavi, Lenalee and Allen go back to my office. Reever print off those details for me please. Also Miranda found out that she could time travel with Time Record. I need you to hook her Innocence up to a door frame and open a large time portal which a machine can help Miranda to keep open. The group will leave tomorrow afternoon, so you have until then to figure something out." Komui said seriously

"Yes sir." Reever replied as Miranda dashed off to find Kanda.

**XXX**

_One month later…_

_**The Granger's House**_ _16__th__ June 2023_

Brother had found a whole pile of stuff that related to my vision thanks to Tristan who was a computer whizz. Tristan was a cute guy who had a Diploma in Computer Science and Communications. I didn't like Tristan like that but my best friends Sarah and Raeleigh both had crushes on him. Apparently the Vatican had put together this organisation called the Black Order which battled against the Clan of Noah to save the world. The Clan of Noah had this weird idea that they were super humans and were the so called true apostles of God. I knew what they were capable of thanks to my visions, which had been continuing for the last month. The Noah's destroyed the green pieces of _Innocence_ which is where the Black Order's exorcists got their powers from. It was the same stuff that I had. The battle between the Black Order and the Clan of Noah was called the Holy War. After about fifty years of fighting the whole organisation and the Clan of Noah completely disappeared when Allen Walker aka Neah Walker aka the 14th destroyed the Millennium Earl. Allen should have disappeared when Neah surfaced but he didn't, the scientists at the Black Order had found a way to help Neah and Allen become complete. Despite the fact that the anti-matter that made up the Noah and the Innocence that battled inside Allen making him sick, he still remained himself. The scientists helped Allen's Innocence, Crown Clown and the 14th, Neah get along because both factions wanted to protect Allen and the 14th wanted no part of the Clan of Noah. I would tell you more but right now I have homework to finish.

"Brother, can you make dinner now? I'm getting hungry now." I called from the study where I was doing my homework.

"Sure, sure Ophelia. How far along are you on your homework?" he called back from the living room

"Not far, in fact I am almost finished. Could we do our martial arts practise after dinner?" I said loudly

"Yeah ok then. You've got to remember to let your food to settle down first before we go through all the exercises otherwise you'll get stomach cramps like last weekend." Chris replied

**...**

After martial arts training, I was completely exhausted. I was definitely going to treat myself to some chocolate ice cream and warm raspberry soufflé which I had made earlier that day. It was Saturday in case you were wondering, and yes I do my homework on a Saturday afternoon/evening. I do a lot of baking during the day and Sundays are spent with my friends. What I did find weird about Tristan though was the fact that whenever he was here when I was home was that he was always looking at me and didn't really care if he was caught. It was starting to creep me out actually. I had had Sally and Raeleigh were here when Tristan was last here helping Chris with some other research. I had been over to Tristan's place before and it was a nice place but it had this creepy air to it. He had given me a tour of his apartment and it was interesting. I knew my way around computers as well as a kitchen. I could hack into any computer system in the world and nobody would ever find out because I was good at covering my tracks. Not even Tristan knew if I had had his computer or not, which I had and had found some rather disturbing stuff which I had copied onto disks and hidden in my room. Then when Tristan had gone to his neighbour's place to collect some stuff, I had taken a peek in his room and found his walls were completely covered with pictures of me everywhere, from school to home and doing private things. It had disgusted me to no end. Sadly I couldn't tell Chris about it either, so I kept it to myself. And I could have done the research on my vision myself but I didn't have enough spare time but Chris did, so I had him do it for me, it was unfortunate that he always brought Tristan in to help him with the researching. I was thinking over all this stuff and eating when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a black/purple/blue portal thingy behind me and four people standing in front of it. They were the people from my vision.

"Ah, I was wondering when you lot would get here. It certainly took you long enough. No need to introduce yourselves I already know who you are." I said to them. The raven-haired guy, Kanda, had his hand on his katana and was scanning my room for danger. Allen, the white-haired kid had his hand on my shoulder. Everyone except Kanda had a curious look on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked

"Exactly what I said. I have been expecting you guys for almost a month now. I told Chris to pack, he'll be here shortly. I am Ophelia Jasmine Granger by the way." I replied

"Who is Chris?" Lenalee asked

"He is my brother and only remaining relative. I think he would be a good companion for Jerry. My brother has a Diploma in Culinary Arts." I replied

"How did you know we were coming? And it has only been one day for us, how can it have been a month for you? What happened to your parents?" Lavi asked

"Ah, Lavi ever the Bookman. Curious as a cat and never-ending energy like a rabbit. I am psychic and my Innocence enhanced that and made me clairvoyant. I had a vision that you would be here. Time here passes slightly differently because of a Time Warp. It happened not long after my parents died. My parents died in a car accident. Now no more questions, I will answer when we get back to your time." I explained

"Tch, how long is your brother going to take?" Kanda demanded

"Kanda, love, be patient." I said planting a huge kiss on his cheek

"Don't. Call. Me. Love. And. Don't. Touch. Me." He ground out, the others just chuckled

"CHRIS, HURRY UP WOULD YOU! IT'S TIME TO GO!" I yelled making the group flinch, except Kanda who just grimaced

"SORRY! I'M COMING!" he replied running down the hall and pushing open my door. He had dragged five rolling suitcases behind him.

"Bloody hell Chris! Did you have to bring the kitchen as well as your bedroom?" I asked

"Don't talk to me like that young lady! And no I didn't bring my whole room or kitchen. I just have the essentials. I didn't know what was going to happen. You can't blame me." He replied

"I am not your daughter, I am your sister and I am almost eighteen for crying out loud. Now let's get going otherwise something bad is going to happen." I said grabbing my single large suitcase.

"Something bad? Like what exactly?" Lavi asked

"Trust me when I say you don't want to know because it will end badly for your organisation and I don't want to jinx it any more than I already have." I replied

Lenalee and Lavi went first each grabbing one of my brothers luggage bags, then Allen went with another of my brothers bags and I followed with Chris and Kanda right on my heels, Chris lugging the final two bags behind him. We appeared in a large room full of curious scientists and some other exorcists. I stopped by the nearest table and waited for Kanda and Chris to come through before turning to the scientists.

"CLOSE THE DAMNED PORTAL, QUICKLY!" I yelled at them.

"Yes hurry. Do what she says Reever." Said a man in a white beret.

Suddenly the Portal closed and I sighed in relief. Thank god they had actually listened to me. Normally people don't. I walked toward the man in the white beret and stuck my hand out for a handshake.

"Hi there, I'm Ophelia Jasmine Granger. I am the one with the Innocence and you Komui had better get my brother down to the kitchen before he panics. He is a chef and I do believe that he will be able to ease the workload on Jerry. Oh and by the way, I am a clairvoyant and psychic. But that is only half of my power. I believe there is a place to talk?" I said as introduction

"Daisya, take Chris here down to the cafeteria. I believe that Jerry would be delighted to have some help. Come, dear, my office is just down the hall." He replied

"Yes sir. Chris, come with me, my man." Daisya said

"Leave your luggage Chris, I'll get it sorted." I said when Chris turned to look at me and then at his luggage.

"Oh, ok then. Thank you little sister." He replied before following Daisya

"Luggage, you will follow me." I commanded with a flick of my hand toward Chris's luggage.

I motioned for Komui to lead the way to his office. As he walked away he looked sceptically at my brother's luggage. I followed him to his office and heard the luggage follow me while I held onto my own luggage. I almost fainted when I saw the state of Komui's office, it was bad enough that I screamed loud enough to cause people to come running. However they just laughed and walked away shaking their heads when they saw what I had screamed at. I had a problem with overly messy rooms. I walked into the room and stood.

"Luggage, stay." I commanded before glaring at Komui, "Komui how dare you let your office get into such a disgusting pig sty. It looks like a whirlwind blew through here. Paperwork, I command that you tidy yourself into the filing cabinets by Komui's desk in the correct order that you were originally in." I demanded, flicking my hands at the paper mess and then making filing cabinets appear by Komui's desk.

All of a sudden the papers started moving and shuffling themselves into the correct order and putting themselves into the correct order. I sat on the couch and flicked my wrists toward my brother's luggage making it hover in the air while the papers moved from underneath it. Komui was so surprised that he dropped into his chair and exhaled loudly. When everything was done I smiled happy at the now clean office floor of Komui Lee.

"Ah, that is so much better. Now are you going to say something Komui?" I inquired

"Yes, yes. Firstly thank you for ridding my office floor of paperwork, it'll save me having to search through things. Secondly, I think yo should tell me about your history before we go and see Hevlaska for your sync rate test." Komui replied a little wearily

"Ok then. I'll just give you the basic details." I said

"Alright then."

"I was seven or eight when I woke in my grandparents' backyard with these red crosses on my wrists, which used to be small red spots that looked like plus signs when I was younger. Two years later my parents died in a car accident it was about that time that I figured out I could move things without actually touching them, my brother thought that I was telekinetic. Which is true, I am and the Innocence I have helped to enhance my powers. My brother looked after me since my parents died. Four years after my parents died I found a piece of Innocence in my backyard by the creek when I was looking for crystals to help me with other things. I had put the piece of Innocence under my pillow and I slept with a necklace chain around my neck, it was something my mother had given me. The next morning I woke to find the Innocence was gone and my chain had a red, silver and black cross on it. I can also mess with people's heads, so it's kind of weird actually." I explained

"Interesting, so I guess you are kind of like the human version of the Noah of Dreams, Road Kamelot." Komui responded

"Oh, really? Would she be the little girl with the blue/purple spikey hair?" I asked

"Yes, that's her. You must be careful around her and her family, especially Tyki Mikk who is her uncle. Now I think we should see Hevlaska and then Lenalee will take you to your new room." Komui explained

"Ok then, thanks for the heads up. Time for my synchronisation rate test." I said

Komui took me down to see Hevlaska who was exactly what I expected thanks to my visions I had back when I lived in the time warped future of 2023. Despite my friends I actually hated that time, my friends and family were the only good things about that time. I preferred the past, whatever time we were in. I would estimate the 1800s but the Black Order had computers and other technology which I didn't know was around in this time, but anyway it didn't really bother me all that much.

"Hevlaska, this is Ophelia the newest exorcist. She needs her sync rate with her Innocence tested." Komui said to Hevlaska

"Yes Komui. It is very nice to meet you Ophelia. Starting synchronisation test. 8%...16%...23%...37%...49%...68%...83%...97%...Ophelia has a final sync rate of 97%. It is a possibility that if she trained more then she could gain a higher sync rate and become a general, that however is her own decision." Hevlaska said as she put Ophelia back on the ground.

"Ah, that is a good sync rate. She will be a good exorcist and very valuable to our organisation." Komui replied.

"Yes, she will." Hevlaska agreed

"Hevlaska she told me that she thinks she has two different Innocence pieces, one which is either crystal or parasite and the other which is equipment. Can you confirm this?" Komui asked

"Ophelia has a parasite type Innocence on her wrists and the other is equipment type. Although I do find it odd that she has two different types of Innocence, and because she has psychic abilities it will make her a very good exorcist." Hevlaska replied

"Uh, hello? I am right here. Can you guys stop talking about me like I'm not?" I said

"Sorry Ophelia." Hevlaska and Komui replied in unison

"Apology accepted." I replied

"Ok, let's get you settled into your new room." Komui said taking me back up to his office where I could collect mine and my brother's luggage. Lenalee was waiting for me in the office and took me to my room and a room close by for me to put my brother's suitcases in. She then took me to see Johnny in the Science Department to be measured for my new exorcist uniform. I had told him that I wanted a mid-thigh length skirt and also a pair of pants, I had also said that I wanted a sleeveless jacket and one with sleeves and a hood. He noted down what I requested and wrote my measurements.

"Ok, I'll have your new uniform ready by tomorrow afternoon. I'll have it delivered to your room." Johnny said as we finished up

"Oh, thanks Johnny. That would be great." I replied with a smile

"Do you want to go to the cafeteria now, Ophelia?" Lenalee asked

"Sure, I am absolutely starving." I replied

Me: Please review.

Snow: hey you guys, if you enjoyed the story please review.

Ophelia: Yeah, if you don't review it'll make me feel bad.

Lavi: What was with that scene where Lenalee and I kissed? That was weird.

Lenalee: Are you saying that you don't like me Lavi?

Lavi: Uh, no. I'm not saying that at all. It was just a bit strange though.

*Lenalee grabs clipboard and whacks Lavi upside the head*

Lavi: Hey what was that for?

Lenalee: You must hate me if you didn't like our kissing scene! *Sobs*

Snow: cut it out you two

Me and Ophelia: there, there Lenalee, it's ok.

Lenalee: thanks guys, *sniffles*

Komui: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS LENALEE! LAVI YOU HORIBLE PERSON! *evil glint in eyes as he pulls out weapons of mass torture*

Me: Komui stop freaking out. *grabs frying pan and whacks Komui hard over head*

Komui: *falls unconscious*

Snow: *snickers* anyway guys please review

Allen: *snickers at Komui's misfortune*

Kanda: Tch, idiots.

A/N: Snow is a small toy polar bear that I brought to life with my imagination and he loves to interact with people. REVIEW!


End file.
